blood_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
Azraen
cross.]] Azraen is a militarily run city to the south-east of Hormskirk. Next to the Great Forest, the city is in perpetual conflict with the Forest Rebels, leading to a military junta chosen by the population. Geography Azraen is located in the south-east of Vein next to the Great Forest. The center of the town is higher than the rest, placed on a hill overlooking the rest of the buildings. The military base on the outside was placed on a plain located 2.5km from the entry gate, to facilitate the training and in case of war or town emergency. History Ancient Azraen Azraen goes back to before the year 0, with marks of early construction on the outskirts of the town. People came from everywhere to find shelter and peace in the city, more importantly to flee the danger of the nearby forest. It was a small mix of different tribes, families and refugees that started the foundation of the first city in -59 BBR. At the time, the innovation of blood wasn't used so the city was very basic in it's construction. The small population established a vague type of economy with a system of trade in food or other primary ressources, nowadays only some people inside of Azraen still use that system. The city then elected it's first leader in -55 BBR whose first decisions was to create a militia to protect the town. The proximity of the forest and all its dangers reinforced the will of every men to fight to protect their families and take care of others. The decision made that day, laid the foundations of what are The Wardens today. Modern Azraen Azraen today is a beacon of hope and authority to all, to the rebels and other criminals, a symbol of law. Through its leadership, its thriving economy, its population and its honorable military, Azraen became an important city for she is the wall protecting the others from the many dangers of the Great Forest. The city became a military junta under the firm control of the Commodore Klein in 220 ABR, after her exploit in the Raid of Schatner Barn in 218 ABR and in defending the city multiples times. Since then, The Wardens have drastically changed. They became medical soldiers, pledging their lives to protect and save their own. The shrine of Azra in the middle of the city was an idea of the Commodore Klein, to show the world the might of the god and its impact on the society. Urbanism (See Urbanism) The modern town was built based on the same pattern as the other cities, equipped with a small military base on the outskirts of the town. At the middle of the city is located the shrine statue of the god, Azra. Symbol of the whole city, the government and of it's primary military force, ''The Wardens''. Politics and administration Azraen is a military junta chosen by the people, the Commodore Klein is in charge of the city. There are no other political party except The Wardens system of politics and the whole city is happy with it. Population and society Azraen is not a overpopulated poor city, people are ranged by their wealth in differents levels of the city. Poor and some middle class people are living on the lowest level near the front gate of the city. Wealthier middle class and rich people live on the higher levels, on that level is the Headquarter of The Wardens and the statue of Azra. The whole city is supplied daily with water from Flum, small farm inside the city and food from some farm on the exterior of Azraen (less frequent due to the dangerosity of outside food because of the still present Bloody Mist). The typical workday of any poor or middle class Azraenian start at 10am and finish at 10pm, whereas every Warden must start the day by training at 6am and finish at 12pm by a small prayer to Azra. Economy Azraen economy is very basic, ressembling all the other town. Paying in blood is a mendatory tax for all inhabitants of the town, poor or rich the tax is the same, the only thing changing is military ranks. The rich participates as much as possible in all the expense of the town and gain their income by trades or higer ranks during their military service, whereas the poor work for the upper classes and have to serve the same time as the rich, only as common soldiers or smaller ranks. The city itself is far from being the richest of all, a lot of the population are poor people who want to survive by any means. The Wardens are that means, they come from all horizon, different town, different social class. The fame of the Azraenian soldiers is known by everyone, the city use that fame to offer the service of it's army to protect caravans from Hormskirk or important trader from Flum. Religion The cult of Azra is not a cult requiring sacrifice like the cult of Horm in Hormskirk, it's a simple religion based on 3 important criterias. As written on the base of the statue in the middle of the city, those 3 criterias are the base of the life in Azraen. Protection, Strength, Duty. People then interpreted those words in, you shall protect others, you strength will be shared to all and your duty is to be the shield the world need. Each day, at the start and at the end of each day, all Wardens must pray those 3 words. Each soldier is expected to live by those words, to protect another, to share their strength to the world for that is their duty.Category:Cities